Stand Up When You're Talking To Me
by judgey ghost
Summary: My attempt to revisit every Bamon moment on the show and give Bonnie her due. Let's see how it goes.


_**1: Friday Night Bites (1x03)**_

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.

Damon Salvatore had one loose arm draped over Caroline's shoulder. The girl didn't look very comfortable with him touching her. She was her usual cheerful self, but her eyes told a different story. They looked troubled. And she seemed skittish, for some reason. Also, she was wearing a scarf. Caroline hated scarves.

She was about to ask her if she was all right, when Stefan asked her something about her family origins.

Bonnie smiled and answered politely, but kept her eyes on her blond friend.

Elena had dragged her to Casa Gilbert tonight to get her to warm up to her boyfriend, but she was a lot more concerned about his brother, Damon.

She'd seen him and Caroline making out in his car that morning and the whole thing had spelled bad news to her.

If accidentally touching Stefan had given her such a bad vibe, she didn't want to know what the older brother felt like.

From what she could tell, he was a jerk. The "bad boy". Caroline had a thing for those.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm?" she asked, absent-mindedly.

"Stefan was asking you about your Grams?" Elena said, looking at her friend strangely.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out. Yeah, she's very special to me, she's the one who actually told me a lot about my family's past and heritage…"

"She's also convinced Bonnie she's a witch," Caroline interrupted, giggling. "Can you believe that? Bonnie _Sabrina_ Bennett!"

_She hasn't convinced me of anything_, Bonnie wanted to say. But at the last minute, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"With a better fashion sense, I hope," she quipped, although she didn't like making jokes about it. This was a serious matter to her, if a little frightening.

"Personally, I think it's awesome that you come from a lineage of witches, especially Salem witches; they're an example of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan said, in an attempt to win her over.

"I'll drink to that," Bonnie agreed. She could appreciate the effort he was putting into making this dinner party work.

"Didn't keep them from getting killed, though," Damon suddenly spoke up.

Everyone went quiet.

His eyes met Bonnie's. She held his gaze unflinchingly.

"As far as _you_ know," Bonnie replied evenly.

Damon raised an eyebrow. He was going to ask her what she meant, but Elena quickly started talking to diffuse the tension.

"So, cheerleading practice did not go great today."

"It's only because you missed summer camp," Caroline interjected. "I don't know if you'll have enough time to learn the new routines…"

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie said, giving Caroline a look. The bubbly blonde did not argue. Elena smiled and mouthed a small 'thank you'.

Bonnie glanced at Stefan. He was still staring at his brother and he was frowning. Come to think of it, he'd only thrown Damon disapproving looks since he'd walked through the door. The brothers must not get along. Huh.

"So you should put her back in before the season starts," Bonnie told Caroline, taking a sip from her glass.

"I'll consider it."

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon spoke again, tilting his head in a condescending manner.

Elena was startled for a moment. Bonnie set her drink down.

"And what type would that be, exactly?" Bonnie asked, facing him directly.

Damon smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I'd better watch what I say. I'm outnumbered."

Bonnie nodded her head. "That would be wise."

Damon smirked and pulled Caroline closer. Bonnie wondered if he was doing it on purpose, if he was using her friend to taunt them.

The discussion moved on to the football team, which Stefan had recently made, and other school-related events.

Bonnie drifted in and out of the conversation, her thoughts somewhere else.

She wasn't a big fan of these awkward couple get-togethers. Well, okay, she was the odd one out, but it made her feel just as weird. Her two best friends had gotten hitched too quickly to the town's most mysterious pair of brothers and she didn't know if it was such a good idea. She didn't trust the Salvatores, she didn't know how they could afford to live in that giant board house of theirs and she was certain there was something off about them. But all these arguments would have to wait until she found some alone-time with both of them. Especially Caroline.

Stefan was at least trying. Damon just seemed full of himself.

Her attention was brought back to the conversation when Caroline mentioned Elena's parents.

_Damn it, Care, not the time_, Bonnie thought, shaking her head.

"…she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. _Complete sensitivity, my ass._

But it was Damon, the black sheep of the group, who actually tried to comfort Elena.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Bonnie stared at him. What the hell was wrong with him, saying stuff like that? Why did he keep talking about death? And what sort of sordid past had he and Stefan left behind?

"Let's not get into that right now, Damon," Stefan warned, his voice on edge.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up," he drawled.

He didn't sound sorry at all.

And who was "her"?

"Elena, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" Bonnie whispered in her ear.

Elena gave her a questioning look, but complied.

* * *

"Bonnie, you're being paranoid –"

"Right, sure, but I'm not the one talking about loved ones dying on me."

"Damon was just trying to sympathize," Elena argued.

"Or make you and everyone else uncomfortable," Bonnie argued back. "Have you seen the way he acts around Caroline?"

"What do you mean?"

"He acts like he owns her. Does she look fine to you? I mean, really."

Elena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you saying –"

Her words died on her lips.

"Girl talk?" Damon's head had appeared around the corner.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and scowled. He had probably been listening in on their entire conversation.

"Hate to interrupt, but Caroline's getting antsy back there. And we're _starving_."

Elena nodded her head, smiling.

"Right, yeah, sorry, Bonnie was just helping me set the table. I'll go take these to the living room…"

She grabbed some plates and headed out of the kitchen.

Bonnie meant to follow her, but Damon suddenly blocked her path with his arm.

"So, Bonnie, we were never properly introduced."

Bonnie folded her arms.

"No need. You're Stefan's brother and beyond that, I don't need to know more."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like me."

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm indifferent."

"No, if you were indifferent, you wouldn't be glaring daggers at me."

"You're imagining things," she replied, trying to get past him, but he blocked her again.

"Am I?"

Bonnie paused, watching him carefully.

"I know that you heard me back there. I hope you're taking good care of Caroline," she suddenly said.

She could tell she'd taken him by surprise. His perfect smirk wavered a little.

"Has she complained?" Damon asked, his voice deceptively sweet.

"She doesn't have to. I'm a good observer."

"And what have you…observed?"

"That she's not being herself."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you're the expert on that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. She also doesn't wear scarves," Bonnie continued, staring him down.

Damon lifted his hands in defeat.

"Well, you got me there. I gave her a hickey this morning."

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

"You'd better hope that's what it was."

Damon chuckled. "Are you threatening me?"

Bonnie smiled sweetly. "No. Of course not. I'm only looking out for my friends. Friends I should be getting back to."

As she swerved past him, she accidentally touched his arm and she felt that burning sensation again, the one she'd gotten from Stefan. It felt like death. It was definitely a bad omen.

She shuddered and drew away.

Damon noticed and frowned. "You okay there?"

Bonnie threw him a look. "Just remember what I said."

Damon smiled and crossed his fingers over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Bonnie glowered at him, but eventually turned away and returned to the living room.

She knew now she had to pay more attention to the older brother.

* * *

**A/N: So this is something that I wanted to do to get the bitter taste of TVD out of my mouth, because Bonnie Bennett is now a ghost and that's just bullshit. I mean really bullshit. I've been watching TVD for a while but I never thought they'd stoop so low. I also never thought they'd actually make Delena happen and pretend it's in any way interesting or logical. Sigh. So yeah, this is my way of coping. This and reading awesome Bamon fanfiction (check out my favorite stories, they're all great and MUCH better than what TVD has to offer at the moment). Anyway, rant over.**

**Hope you enjoy this. :)**


End file.
